This invention pertains to the mode of which a paint brush is placed when the user retires from painting temporarily.
If the user places the paint brush within a paint container and into the contained paint, the bristles will quickly become laden with paint and usually drip excess paint when painting is resumed. If the user leaves the paint brush in a place where the bristle ends are not into paint, and not within a container such as, for example, across the mouth of the paint container, bristles will become excessively dry and hard. If the user leaves the paint brush in an alternate container which contains no paint but has a solid bottom having no openings for paint drainage, paint which is upon and between the bristles will drain downwardly and congest at the bristle ends thereby causing paint to drip when the paint brush is removed from the alternate container and also when the user applies the paint brush to the surface being painted. Therefore, it is apparent that an ideal method of maintaining a paint brush in a favorable condition for painting for relatively short periods of time involves the placement of a paint brush within the paint container and above and not into the contained paint and upon a base comprising a series of base openings for paint that drains from the bristles, through the base openings, and into the paint contained below.